Exclusividad
by gambacho
Summary: Kent y Yano se han dado cuenta que la situacion entre ellos ha cambiado. Es un Songfic


Olaaa ¿Qué tal? Bueno acá traigo un mini one shot / songfic de estos dos que me gustan mucho, es un universo alterno, espero no este tan mal , mi primera vez con estos dos Personajes.

Diálogos

"" : pensamientos

/: descripciones de lo que los personajes hacen

A leer

**Exclusividad**

Sus ojos se movían solos, no podía controlarlos, lo buscaba ansiosamente, ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, más bien no lo quería aceptar, pero estaba desesperada por saber ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Con quien estaba? Eso era insoportable, estar así por él, a quien nunca tomo en cuenta y de repente ¿eso?

_Yo no quería quererte_

_y no lo pude evitar creí poder defenderme_

_pero a mi corazón_

_no lo puedes atar_

"lo peor es que se que te vas a molestar conmigo /rio para si/ no, no es que lo sepa, es que muero de miedo que eso pase"

El joven rubio se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentado, camino hacia la facultad, saludo a los compañeros, y saludo a las chicas, ella paso de lado, ni siquiera una mirada, pero igual el oji miel siguió sonriendo, fingiendo ante todos que no la miro, bueno engañarlos era fácil, aunque engañarse era jodidamente complicado, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan listo? Realmente odiaba eso de si mismo, fueron todos a sus salones, los pasillos vacios, suspiro y luego camino hacia su salón, que casualmente compartía con ella, entro, ella platicaba plácidamente con un chico, debía aceptar que estaba celoso pero también que el no era dueño de ella, se acerco a ambos y bromeo con el chico, había que disimular, el miedo que tenia de perder lo único que tenia de ella, era estúpido pero se sentía de esa manera, inseguro

/saco su espejo y empezó a mirarse en el, cuando se dio cuenta que lo podía ver a él/ "su olor es el mismo, sus ojos lucen diferente, y su sonrisa, es tan falsa ahora /miro las manos del chico/ sus manos son increíblemente bellas" /sonrió un poco, pero luego cerro ese espejo y se levanto para platicar con sus amigas/

_Yo no se mi amor_

_que hago buscándote _

_si te gano pierdo libertad,_

_y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Sonrió burlescamente, el chico con el que platicaba se quedo extrañado, además de sentirse ignorado, Kento le dejo hablando solo, fue hasta donde estaba Ayano, le tomo del brazo y salió de la clase con ella, quien se quedo extrañada, camino largo hasta salir de la universidad con ella de la mano, el corazón de ella latía a mil, estaba sorprendida, se soltó de él, el le tomo de la mano de nuevo, ella volvió a soltarse, el le tomo del brazo, caminaban hasta llegar a la parada de autobús

/ella miraba al suelo, el también, lo sabia porque podía ver la sombra de él y reconocería cualquier movimiento que el hiciera, se asusto cuando vio por la sombra que el levanto su rostro/

Exclusividad /dijo el joven muy serio/

¿uhm? /lo escucho perfectamente, pero ¿Por qué lo hacia? Ella no deseaba acercarse mas/ no /respondió/

Exclusividad /dijo nuevamente/ quiero exclusividad, eso fue lo que dije

Se lo que dijiste, y dije que no /decía mientras miraba aun al suelo/

Celos /fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, mientras el miraba a ella con una sonrisa/

¿Celos? /el sonreía mientras lo decía, era una sonrisa sincera, esas que solo ella conocía/

No soporto que tus ojos miren a otro, que tu boca hable con otro, que tus manos toquen a otro, que tu mente piense en otro, quiero exclusividad /dijo de lo mas tranquilo/

No /dijo de nuevo muy seria, su corazón latía mas rápido y fuerte, tenia que escapar o seguiría esa corriente/

_Guarda en_

_silencio mis besos despídete_

_sin voltear_

_porque al_

_besarte me pierdo_

_pero a mi corazón_

_quien le puede explicar_

Se soltó la castaña del rubio, para alejarse, pero antes, de irse, de su boca…

Olvida que alguna vez nos hablamos, nos besamos o nos tocamos /dijo sin mirarle, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para verle a los ojos/

Luego siguió su camino, no voltearía, ni loca, no quería caer en eso, el era amable por eso todas morían por él, pero no soportaba que sus ojos le miraran de esa manera, no quería sentir aquel sentimiento llamado amor, no quería exclusividad, no, no lo quería cerca porque sus labios, su respiración, su toque, su existencia se convertiría en su mundo, era mas fácil vivir así, sin problemas, sin ataduras, sintió que sus brazos le rodearon, era tan fácil reconocer un abrazo de él, aun estando de espalda hacia el rubio, porqué conocía su pecho, sus latidos, sus brazos y sus hermosas manos en cualquier lugar

_Yo no se mi amor_

_que hago buscándote _

_si te gano pierdo libertad,_

_y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

No lo se, no se como paso, yo simplemente te veo a colores, te veo diferente, perdón, no quería presionarte pero debo hacerlo o terminare perdiéndote /dijo mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba el olor de su cabello/ me enamore y exijo exclusividad

_Yo no se mi amor_

_que hago buscándote _

_si te gano pierdo libertad,_

_y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

¿Exigir? /eso le había molestado un poco ¿Quién se creía para exigirle alguna cosa?/

Uhm /afirmo/ te exijo exclusividad para conmigo, porque tus ojos me ven de la misma manera que yo te miro, quiero ser exclusivo y que seas exclusiva para mi, no quiero compartirte con nadie, y quiero entregarte todo y para eso no debo compartirme con nadie, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? /dijo con un tono sonriente/

¿Que? "esa sonrisa de nuevo" /pensó cuando le escucho hablar/

Que no deseo compartirme con nadie, solamente quiero ser tuyo, quiero ser tu mundo y que hagas conmigo lo que desees, quiero entregarme completo y sentir eso que llaman amor sin miedo a sentirlo /dijo de lo mas tranquilo como él se caracterizaba/

Idiota /se recostó en su pecho, levanto el rostro, le miro y sonrió/

"ella sonrió, exclusivamente para mi" /ahora podía respirar tranquilo, el estaba en un nivel diferente, el era/ "Exclusivo"

Ambos se miraban sonrientes, las personas que pasaban alrededor podían entenderlo, era otra joven pareja de enamorados, ella le dio un beso mientras zambullía su mano en la abundante y desordenada cabellera rubia, él con su mano movió el rostro de ella para besarle de nuevo, el le tomo de la mano y camino orgulloso con ella, ella se aferro a su mano, él era tan directo que le era imposible no aceptar que deseaba desesperadamente ser la única para él.

….

¿Qué tal estuvo? Bueno espero recibir algún review, y también espero no haya estado mal gracias por leerme


End file.
